


Summer's Spell

by PrincessAgony



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Allura - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Asexual Pidge, Bisexual Lance, Boy Love, Coran - Freeform, F/M, Gay Keith, Genderfluid, Hawaii, Human normal AU, M/M, Multi, Pidge - Freeform, Punk, Shiro - Freeform, Slow Burn, Surfing, Voltron, Wedding, altean shipping, hidge, hunk - Freeform, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, married shiro, stupid, very cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAgony/pseuds/PrincessAgony
Summary: Hunk's sister is getting married and he's the best man, he invites pidge to be his plus one and naturally lance, and keith tag along for the ride. But as the summer heats up and the wedding approaches pidge find their self in a rough situation with feelings for hunk stirring up and hunk being the perfect guy he is.
Slow burn fictHidgeKlanceAlluranShirlexa





	

Hey guys real quick before you start BedSheetGhost is an OC her name is Lexa and she is married to Shiro, also see the bottom of the chapter for author notes in case there is any confusion. Cover art credit goes to Inkandowl on Tumblr.

Space Dandelions 

(8 participants: HunkTime, MyFairAllura, Mr.Mom, CyberBird, Twiznix, BedSheetGhost, RedRanger, Dash-o-Lance.)

RedRanger has logged on

Dash-o-Lance has logged on

Mr.Mom has logged on

Mr.Mom: Um? Why is my name Mr.Mom? Which one of you shits keeps changing my name?

Dash-o-Lance: I don't know Shiro, I think it fits XD

RedRanger: Lance paid Pidge to do it. I can almost guarantee it.

Mr.Mom: Well change it back! This is also my work Skype, boys! Seriously the Dean will be all over me about this nonsense!

CyberBird has logged in

CyberBird: Don't worry Shiro, it is only visible to us. I changed it for the group only. If you would like I can change it back but, and do mind I hate to admit this but, I agree with Lance, the name suits you pretty well.

BedSheetGhost has logged in

MyFairAllura has logged in

BedSheetGhost: Hey! If he's Mr.Mom can I be Mrs.Daddy!! I think i'd be a dashing dad.

MyFairAllura: Goodness yes! Also hello everyone! It's been awhile. Just got back from dance class. Coran should be on soon.

RedRanger: You do make terrible dad jokes Lexa...I'm sold I'm calling you dad. Also hello Allura, how was Ballet?

BedSheetGhost: Hell yeah, i'm so proud of my Emo son! Daddy loves you Keith!! Allura! I still want to go to your show, float ya girl a ticket sometime!! OwO

Dash-o-Lance: Allura! God it's been weeks! and Lexa I swear you must be imaginary, you're never on anymore...

BedSheetGhost: Sorry Lance T.T I promise i'm real!!! I've been bogged down with work lately, plus classes, and Shiro keeps me pretty busy.

RedRanger: Ummmm...

CyberBird: Ew. Lexa too much info.

Dash-o-Lance: I bet he does *finger guns*

MyFairAllura: Lay off guys she didn't mean it that way!

Mr.Mom: Lance! That is inappropriate! 

BedSheetGhost: WAIT SO YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW!!! SHIRO! HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS A SECRET!!!!!! 

CyberBird: Wait, what's going on Shiro? Is everything OK?

RedRanger: Yeah what's going on?

Mr.Mom: Well no, I didn't want to say anything in case something went south and it didn't happen. I went to the Doctor's and the Specialist said I qualified for that top line prosthetic arm. The Mechanical one made of titanium...That's also why Lexa has been A.W.O.L lately.

Dash-o-Lance: Shit Shiro that's awesome! congrats man, you deserve it!!

RedRanger: I was wondering about that. Congrats!

MyFairAllura: Shiro that's fantastic!

Twiznix has logged in

Twiznix: Shiro! It's about time they gave it to you!

CyberBird: Oh! Is that the one that connects to the nervous system? Those are so hard to get, you must have had someone watching over you! You have to let me look at it sometime! Hands off of course. I wouldn't mess with your new arm.

Mr.Mom: Goodness, thanks guys I'm just happy I'll finally be able to do things normally again. Thanks for all the support too, I feel like I don't thank you guys enough for being there after the accident.

BedSheetGhost: Shiro, you deserve it. I'm just glad I don't have to keep my mouth shut about it anymore. Also...has anyone Heard from Hunk? He's normally on, I was hoping to hear from him. Shiro and I wanted to RSVP early for the wedding.

Mr.Mom: It is odd, I saw him this morning but he looked so distracted I figured I'd wait until he was in better spirits.

Dash-o-Lance: Eh that's Hunk for ya. I think he's just stressing over the wedding and school work, we have a chem final he's stressing over.

RedRanger: He's your lab partner....With your grades you should be stressing out too.

Dash-o-Lance: ...

CyberBird: Hah! Lance you cannot borrow my notes either, I've told you all semester get your head out of Keith's ass.

RedRanger has logged off

Twiznix: Uh oh, someone's embarrassed!! Anyways, I have to go into the office, I'll check in later gentlemen...Ladies...and of course Pidge! *kisses and Spins away*

Twiznix has logged off

Dash-o Lance: I think I'm going to go study...or watch cartoons, probably Cartoons, smell you nerds later. Bye Lexa!

BedSheetGhost: Bye Lance! Do try to study!!!

Dash-o-Lance has logged off

CyberBird: What about you guys?

Mr.Mom: I have a night class to sub for so I need to go prep a lecture, and Lexa is making dinner so I should go. If Hunk logs in let him know I need to talk to him sometime. Goodnight everyone.

Mr.Mom has logged off

BedSheetGhost: Welp! I should finish Dinner. Night guys, tell Hunk I said yo!

BedSheetGhost has logged off

MyFairAllura: Aww they all leave so fast! Oh well I might as well get some cleaning done and start filling out commissions, Night Pidge!

CyberBird: Night Allura, I'll be online all night if you come back.

MyFairAllura: Alright!

MyFairAllura has logged off

CyberBird has logged off

Pidge clicked out of Skype and returned to their previous project, a 10 pages essay over Computer History, and which moment in time they deemed fundamentally the greatest turning point. Pidge had started early and was finishing up the last point before closing and sending it in. Keith had returned to their room sometime later flopping red faced onto his bed. Pidge had learned to let him be until he was ready to talk. Having been friends since Middle School he knew Keith better than Keith knew Keith. In the meantime they had busied their self with work.

Keith rolled over and stared at the brunet hard for a moment before huffing quietly, drawing the attention of his roommate. "Is there something I can help you with Keith? You know if you pout too much you'll get wrinkles, right?"

"It's Lance, I'm worried he's gonna fail and he cant afford to fuck up this semester."

"Did you tell him this?"

"Well...no."

"Why not?" Pidge turned in his chair and raised a brow, the pair sharing a look before speaking in tandem.

"Because it's Lance..."

Keith sat up to kick off his boots which he neglected to do before hand, tossing them next to the door to their dorm room. Pidge watched with mild amusement before crossing their legs in the giant chair and staring at Keith hard. The black haired male gave his classic confused look until Pidge finally spoke.

"If you are so worried about his grades... Then perhaps you could actually help him study until he passes? Maybe not going over there pretending to study and actually study. If you two spent as much time studying as you did fucking, you might graduate top of the class." 

"Not all of us can hate sex like you Pidge."

"I don't hate sex Keith, I just don't feel sexual attraction like you guys and that's fine. I've had sex before, I liked it, but I've never seen someone and gone hot damn I wanna jump on that." Pidge snorted and turned their chair back around.

"Still I guess you are right. I'm going to head over to his room then, see if I can save his grades. Thanks Pidge, I'll be quiet coming back in tonight. Make sure you eat." Keith got up and grabbed his bag not bothering to put his shoes on since Lance's room was just down on the next floor. Once he was gone he checked his phone before putting on headphones and returning to their paper.

~~~~~~~

Hunk slapped his note book shut with a triumphant sigh and folded his glasses neatly away. Three hours of complex chemical equations and some Tylenol, Hunk had finally managed to finish up his chemistry homework and studying for the week. Relief sagged his shoulders as he grabbed his laptop and pulled up Skype.

HunkTime has logged in  
HunkTime has logged out

He sighed as he realized he had missed the convo. He grinned as he read over it mumbling a "Hi Lexa" before logging back out, he had hoped to catch them all in one sitting but that didn't seem to be the plan for the day.

He was happy to see Shiro was finally getting his prosthetic arm, it had been three years since the road side bombing. Three long years of psych wards a wedding, and a recovery. Hunk shook his head and typed out an email for his sister, confirming Shiro and Lexa's RSVP for the wedding. Once it was sent he checked the time and frowned. his stomach growling. A mixture of nerves and hunger.

The hunger was easy to explain, he hadn't eaten all day, but the nerves where a bit more complicated and couldn't be fixed with a burger and fries. Stephanie was getting married. His big sister meant the world to him and he was only here because she danced her way into paying his college tuition until he got his scholarship. When Andre asked Hunk to stand in as his best man he had nearly imploded with pride and happiness.

However, with great power comes great responsibility. Hunk was in charge of RSVP for the family invited state side since it was less expensive to send from Maine instead of Hawaii. He was also expected to have a date to the wedding and while normally the best man went with the maid of honor, Stephanie had refused to let him go with Claire. This left him in a slight bind. Hunk may be a star linebacker but when it came to men and women Hunk was, well hopeless. There was only one person he wanted and, as it always is with his luck, it would be the one person in the world he could never have. Pidge Holt.

Hunk had pretty much been in love with Pidge Holt since he first laid eyes on them. Smart, sarcastic, witty, and the cutest person he'd ever seen. Pidge Holt had stolen his heart and there was little hope of getting it back anytime soon. He sighed and readjusted his headband and flopped his head onto his desk, squishing his cheek against the cool wood. His roommate and childhood friend Lance, decided to show up. Lance perked up upon seeing Hunk.

"Yo Hunk! My man! What's up?" Hunk groaned. Lance was acting nice which meant he wanted something.

"Trying to turn into a desk or die. What do you want?" He sat up.

"What?! Can't a dude see how his best bro in the universe is?" Lance preened.

Hunk gave him a hard look "If it wasn't anyone else in the entire galaxy then yes, but it's you soooo no. Now I repeat, what do you need Lance?"

"OK look I need to copy your Chem homework and notes!" Lance dropped to his knees in front of the Hawaiian, clapping his hands together in a plea for help.

"I though you and Keith were studying... Oh my God have you been fucking your boyfriend instead of prepping?! Dude our grades get lumped in together! I have a scholarship to maintain!" Hunk pushed him over with his foot in anger. He really should have known better then to pair with Lance, but he was his best friend.

"Which is all the more reason to let me borrow them! You take way better notes anyway. I know I fucked up but I really like him Hunk, just as much as you pretend not to like Pidge. I'll make it up to you I swear! I'll even study over summer break after the wedding." Lance gave him the blue puppy dog eyes and Hunk's resolve faltered.

"Sigh...OK fine but you best believe I'm going to bust your ass about studying over the summer... And I'm not in love with Pidge! Even if I was it... It wouldn't matter. He's Ace dude."

Lance sighed and climbed onto Hunk's bed and crossed his arms. " Look Pidge is a cool girl, guy erm person. Just give it a shot, the worst that could happen is he says no. Big deal I get told no all the time." He shrugged and flopped onto the crisp sheets.

Hunk sighed and tossed his binder and folder at Lance, smacking him in the face with it. " I wouldn't know how to ask anyways... I've never asked someone out before dude."

Lance rubbed his face before smiling like the Cheshire cat. " You need a date to Stephie's wedding right? Take Pidge! Your family would love Pidge, Hell! They love me and I'm obnoxious".

Hunk went to correct him but stopped dead in his tracks. It's wasn't a terrible idea and it wasn't like he hadn't toyed with the idea, but would Pidge go for it? She didn't seem the beach going type and weddings were a bit romantic for a first date. Shrugging he stood up and grabbed his phone.

"For once Lance, you're a genius. I think I'll give it a shot, thanks man. And actually study while I'm out, I'll be quizzing you after I talk to Pidge."

"Awesome good luck."

Hunk smiled and ducked out the door grabbing his keys and wallet before whipping out his phone and typing a quick text

To:Birdie  
Message:   
Hey Pidge, if you are free would you like to go get some food I have something I'd like to talk to you about but I'd prefer to do it in person. We can swing by Lazy Jim's and get a slice. I'm buying. There is WI-FI.  
~Surfs up

XoXoXo

Pidge tugged off his headphones when he heard the familiar notification tone on his phone go off. He paused the video he was watching before grabbing the device and tapping in his pass code. The text message popped up and he couldn't help the small smile that stretched across his face. Hunk had always had that effect on him and he didn't mind, he was a really nice person. Pidge's stomach gurgled in response to reading over the idea of food, and with a few blips from his text pad he responded right away.

To: Hunk

Message:  
I'd love to get something to eat, I got a bit carried away with my finals paper. Come on up, the door is unlocked. I need to change clothes real fast so knock before walking in. Also I hope it's nothing bad? ~CyberBird.

Once the message sent Pidge tossed his phone onto the bed and wheeled over to their closet to grab a long sleeve shirt and a pullover. Pleased with his choice, he shucked his shirt off and readjusted his binder before slipping the shirt on over his head and pulling the jumper on as well. By the time Pidge had adjusted himself there was a soft knock at the door.

"I'm decent!" Pidge called out, Hunk slowly opened the door and poked his head in.

"Are you ready to get some eats?" he grinned wide upon seeing the shorter of the two and jiggled his keys animatedly.

"Just about, I need to check to see if the professor got my Email, then I'm free. Come on in, make yourself at home. Your text came at a great time I was starting to get hungry actually. I didn't want to cook." Pidge chirped as he plopped down in his computer chair, wiggling the mouse to bring the screen back to life.

Hunk stepped in and closed the door quietly, taking a second to watch his friend speed type. He strode over to Keith's bed and sat on the edge laughing softly about the Samurai bed sheets. Pidge clicked onto their emails and double checked grinning at the conformation email sent a few minuets prior. In the mean time Hunk busied himself, with fiddling his key chains and sweater strings until Pidge shut her laptop lid and walked over tugging on a jacket. She looked at Hunk shaking her head at his antics before the taller boy looked up and turned slightly red at being caught.

"Are we taking the car or are we taking your motorcycle?" The brunet cocked their head in question as they reached over for a pair of tennis shoes.

"I figured I'd take the bike if you don't mind. The car is low on gas and while I could get some its getting a bit too dark to go downtown to fuel up. Unless you want to ride in the car, whatever you'd like I don't really mind." Hunk rubbed the back of his head as he stood up.

"No the bike sounds cool, I like the bike." Pidge grinned and walked to the door holding it open for the Hawaiian.

"Oh OK, that works for me, ready for pizza?" 

"Is that even a question?"

The pair made their way out of the dorm room and once locked, they slowly picked their way down the stairwell. Once reaching the student lounge Pidge looked over at his current companion. Curiosity bloomed in their head as they wondered what it was Hunk wanted to talk about. It couldn't be anything bad, Hunk wasn't one to ever pester people with his problems and he didn't seem upset. His red cheeks and jittery fidgeting however did make them wonder if he was nervous. It was Hunk, whatever it was it had to be good right? Right.

XoXoXo

The ride to Lazy Jim's Pizzeria had been pleasant. Pidge was always happy to ride behind the gentle giant. Hunk had never been known to be a speed demon but would occasionally pick up momentum on hills just to make Pidge squeal in both joy and mild fear. Pidge never doubted Hunk was a good driver, he had ridden with him too many times to believe otherwise. Hunk on the other hand was a mess the whole ride. It had always been difficult for Hunk to focus on the road when Pidge rode with him. Their soft warmth and small arms clinging to his back always made his brain swim in a pleasant haze, maybe that was why he was so careful when he drove with the brunet. To protect the things you care about? Probably.

The smell of Garlic and Oregano was heavy as they stepped inside the pizza joint, chattering couples and groups filled the room with a soft ambiance. Hunk's stomach gurgle with glee as they approached the counter and ordered their food. Pidge was quick to find a quiet corner to make their conversation and meal pleasant and peaceful. Not one for large crowds, Pidge perched with their back to the wall. Hunk came over shortly with a tray of food and a couple of soda's, a happy smile on his face. 

It wasn't until they were halfway through with their food that Pidge addressed the elephant in the room. "OK so one, this pizza is amazing and I'm ordering from here from now on, but most importantly number two... Hunk, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh, um... Yeah. I did. It's nothing bad, but um I'm not really sure how to ask?" He put his pizza down and fiddled with a napkin.

"Well just ask and we'll see where it goes." Pidge took a sip of Coke before raising a brow in expectation.

"Well... Um OK, so like, you know how my sister Stephanie is getting married over the summer right?"

"Yes, go on."

"Right OK, so as a rule the groomsmen and the bridesmaids are supposed to go with a date, because of bad luck or something, but that's not the point. It is usually tradition, for the best man and the maid of honor to go together, but Claire is already married and I can't take a married woman as a date to my sister's wedding." Hunk started to fidget again and Pidge cocked her head.

"OK and...." she spoke setting her cup back down.

"Well I don't have a date and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me?" he let the question hang in the air for a moment.

"Hunk I ..." Hunk cut them off before rambling on.

"If you don't want to it's fine like I totally understand if you had plans over the summer, and like I know Hawaii is expensive but the flight and everything is already paid for and food and board is covered, so the only thing you would pay out of pocket would be things you wanted to buy if anything. I know its called a "date" but like if the word makes you uncomfortable you could just look at it as a plus one. All the invites have them and I would really like you to go but I don't want to pressure you or anything, but I just....um...yeah." Hunk stopped once he saw the amused look on Pidge's face.

"OK, do you maybe want to slow down and repeat that in a simple format?" Pidge quipped and took another drink of soda.

"Huh?"

"Hunk. Say, 'Pidge would you be my plus one to my sister's wedding?'"

"Oh um... Pidge will you be my plus one to my sister's wedding?" Hunk repeated stiffly, face turning redder then the pizza sauce.

"Do they have Wi-fi and can I bring my laptop?"

"Well yeah."

"Then yes, Hunk I'd love to go to Hawaii with you for your sister's wedding."

Hunk nearly stroked out at that moment, relief hitting him like a perfect wave in the ocean. Pidge had seemed un-phased and even happy to have been asked. With the matter settled his anxiety calmed down, and they finished eating shortly after. Afterwards Hunk and Pidge made their trek back to the campus, dusk was just beginning to settle in. The air warm and the sky painted orange and pink, tiny wisps of blue refusing to die out until the last minute as small specks of stars began to pop out on the sky line. It had seemed time had passed much faster then either had imagined and neither seemed to mind much. Once back at the campus Hunk walked Pidge back only to find Lance and Keith passed out over an open binder.

Ink had begun to stick to their faces, the two had managed to finish most of the Chem homework. Hunk gently grabbed the last sheet of the assignment and sloppily scrawled out the rest of the answers. Lance had stayed true to his word and did 90% of the work, Hunk would give him a pass. Keith stirred when he heard papers shuffling and bleary eyed crawled into his bed. Pidge shook his head once more before clicking off the lamp lights and walking Hunk to the door.

"Thanks again Hunk, for dinner and the bike ride. Let me know when I should start packing for the trip. Also make sure that idiot gets to bed... He's not crashing in my room when he snores like a bear."

"Sure thing Pidge, and thanks for accepting the invitation. I promise it will be a ton of fun. Goodnight, sleep well."

With that Hunk picked up his sleeping best friend and slung him effortlessly over his shoulder, walked out and trudged up a flight of stairs. He dropped Lance into his own bed before putting his homework on the desk and clicking off the lights.

As he climbed in bed his thoughts drifted to Hawaii, his sister, and just before he kissed the waking realm goodnight, he thought of Pidge.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: and done! yass bitch work!!! OK so the first chapter is done and boy howdy did i struggle to get the ball rolling. Anyway i wanted to address things in the chapters down here to clear up any confusion and let you guys know whats up!
> 
> Alright so first and foremost in this fict Keith is Korean, Lance is Mexican, Hunk is Hawaiian.
> 
> Shiro is married to Lexa, and he was formerly in the army until he was honorably discharged after a roadside bombing took his right arm from him. He saved several lives that day as he was bleeding out and it will be talked about in later chapters if not another fict entirely. Lexa, is my OC and I just hope you guys love her because she is just a doll baby and don't worry they won't show up too much or at least the focus won't be on them. 
> 
> Pidge probably has everyone confused so let me state this: In this fict Pidge is Gender-fluid, and normally everyone just calls Pidge him/he because most people are introduced to them that way. Pidge doesn't care what pronouns people use. I will be jumping around with Pidge's pronouns so I apologize if it gets a bit confusing. I'm Gender-fluid and do this all the time to people I know so like I understand how confusing it will get.
> 
> I promise to try to be consistent in the chapter or section...i said try. So yeah!
> 
> Anyway if i make any mistakes in regards to customs or traditions please feel free to drop me a note! I do not claim to be an expert of Hawaiian culture, myths, traditions. I'm learning as I go, anyways thank you for reading!!!!!! *back flips into bed*


End file.
